


New talents

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble, in response to the prompt"Steam"Ron and Hermione were finding new ways of having fun together.





	New talents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“So, did you like it?”

“Not much ...”

“Oh…Sorry for suggesting… ”

Hermione kissed Ron’s mouth slowly. “Stop worrying, silly! I just loved it. We have to repeat that again.”

Ron snuggled his girlfriend’s naked body against his, laughing. “You scared me, love, although your face and those moans were saying that you were enjoying my performance very much!”

Hermione kissed Ron’s chest, stroking his navel with her hands. “I was teasing you. I never thought that would make me feel so hot, that’s… powerful. I have to say you have a talented tongue, Mr. Weasley.”

Ron stroked her breasts softly, teasing her nipples. She snuggled closer to him.

“I’m flattered by your praises, Miss Granger. But I want to remind you we aren’t done yet, at least with the powerful uses of my body.”

Hermione pushed Ron against the mattress, sitting in his lap. He felt his groin start heating. Hermione started kissing his chest, groping the flesh of his back with her softy hands.

“As we are in a experimental mood today, how about we test others talents you don’t know yet. Well, I hope being talented doing them too-“

 

_Is she suggesting using her mouth on… Am I dreaming?_

Hermione bit her lip. “Only if you want to, love. I…”

_Of course I want to. I have fantasized about that so many times._

Ron stroked her face with his thumb. “You are good at everything, so don’t worry.  
And I do want to feel those marvelous lips there. Only if you feel comfortable doing it.”

Hermione smiled sensually. “Do you know how steamy you make me feel?”

Ron winked. “Show me.

~Spider  



End file.
